1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a water pipe connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water pipe connector has a plurality of metal pipe coupling ends, each of which is sleeved on and is deformed to clamp tightly one end of a corresponding water pipe, thereby connecting a plurality of the water pipes together. However, it is troublesome to deform the metal pipe coupling ends, and it is time-consuming and inconvenient to apply this conventional water pipe connector for connection to a large number of water pipes. Additionally, the thermal expansion and contraction of the metal pipe coupling ends may cause water leakage between the pipe coupling ends and the water pipe.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, another conventional water pipe connector is made of plastic and comprises a hollow main body 1 having opposite pipe coupling portions 11, and a pair of clamping components 2. Each of the clamping components 2 has a rim portion 21, and a plurality of angularly spaced apart resilient arms 22 extending from the rim portion 21 into a respective one of the pipe coupling portions 11 so as to engage the clamping component 2 to the respective one of the pipe coupling portions 11. Each of the resilient arms 22 is provided with a metal positioning member 221 projecting radially and inwardly. For each assembly of one pipe coupling portion 11 and the corresponding clamping component 2, when an end segment of a water pipe 100 is extended into the clamping component 2, the resilient arms 22 are loosely disposed around the end segment of the water pipe 100. If the water pipe 100 is pulled away from the pipe coupling portion 11, the clamping component 2 is driven to move along with the water pipe 100 relative to the pipe coupling portion 11 due to friction between the resilient arms 22 and the pipe coupling portion 11. During the movement of the clamping component 2, the resilient arms 22 are urged by an inner wall surface of the pipe coupling portion 11 in radial directions, such that the positioning members 221 of the resilient arms 22 abut tightly against the end segment of the water pipe 100 so as to hinder removal of the water pipe 100 from the pipe coupling portion 11. To remove the water pipe 100 from the pipe coupling portion 11, the clamping component 2 has to be held still relative to the pipe coupling portion 11 while the end segment of the water pipe 100 is pulled out from the pipe coupling portion 11.
This conventional water pipe connector further has a pair of seal rings 3 and a pair of annular spacers 4. Each of the seal rings 3 is an O-ring, and is disposed in a respective one of the pipe coupling portions 11. Each of the annular spacers 4 is disposed in a respective one of the pipe coupling portions 11 between a corresponding one of the seal rings 3 and a corresponding one of the clamping components 2. For each assembly of one pipe coupling portion 11 and the corresponding clamping component 2, when the end segment of the water pipe 100 is extended into the clamping component 2, the resilient arms 22 will push the corresponding spacer 4 to abut against the corresponding seal ring 3, thereby preventing water leakage.
However, the radial thickness of the rim portion 21 of each of the clamping components 2 is too small for a user to hold during the removal of the water pipe 100 from the respective one of the pipe coupling portions 11. Moreover, the removal process of the water pipe 100 from the respective one of the pipe coupling portions 11 is relatively difficult for a beginner without any instructions.